I Am All of You
by watching every sunset
Summary: Team Dark have been inlisted to find some 'missing' heroes and find something deeper. A lot deeper. "I am all of you. And I would like to play a game. Here I have some friends of yours. Every half an hour you must choose which one dies."
1. Beginnings

The forest was bleak, dark. The minimum light shone and dappled through the trees were block colours; green and brown. No different shades. Green and brown. The colour seemed to smudge from the lines of the trees, giving the look that they were painted by a six year old. The bark was knarred into shape, a million and one ghostly faces peeking out, seething with poison. I wasn't sure how we had arrived at this place. My teammates, friends, _siblings, _pick your word, and I.

The being that stood in front of us was no taller than Rouge, most likely the same height as I and he truly was the most gruesome being I seen. Coloured many shades of black and blue, the contrast of red blood that the light seemed to shine on his fur constantly was shocking. Although, from a distant he may even look… Normal. With the average body and head shape of a hedgehog, in any kind of shadow… Maybe. But even in this light I could see he was far from it. If it even _was _a he.

He stood with a powerful stance, although constantly seeming in pain and slightly hunched. His body was that of a hedgehog, although his legs seemed overly-muscled, especially compared with the long arms that dangled from his broad shoulders. At the end of these, the hands changed dramatically, almost squared off with metallic-looking claws that could slash a being in half with one strike. His legs, as previously mentioned, were overly-muscled, while being slim at the same time. His feet also seemed square, with the same long, powerful claws protruding from the toes. His tail looked sharp, angled. Large bat wings spawned from his back, shadowing the being even more. The face… He had the quills of a hedgehog, although sharper, shorter and more defined. Two large bat ears protruded from his head. His muzzle was spotted with red, almost bloody. His eyes… Those soulless eyes. One an almost glowing red with the other an iced blue. They were glazed over, almost robotic and his overall fur seemed metallic, his movements jerky. Each part of his body was squared off, each contour sharply rounded, each corner pointed. The smile on his face was nothing but sadistic.

"Who are you? _What _are you?"

Her voice echoed through the empty trees. We, as a G.U.N unit and close friends, had been asked to hunt down this being. It was believed he was linked to the mysterious disappearances of the Sonic Team. The **whole **Sonic Team.

He laughed, sounding purely happy yet fearsome.

"Why, Rouge, what makes you ask that? Isn't it obvious? I am you. Each of you. Or more, the hidden parts of you. The bad parts. Everyone has that part, right? I am every thought each of you has ever had. Every feeling. Every cuss word, every phrase screamed it anger or pain. I am every sadistic thought, every blood lust, every fruitless hope, wish, dream. I am every want, every _need _for another being. Every hidden love, every pain felt, all the secrets, the truth, the betrayal, the pure _hatred, _the unfulfilled desires. I am all of you. And I would like to play a game."

His voice was a deep, gravely male tone that seemed to growl at every sentence. At the same time, it sounded robotic as well as beastly and, surprisingly, there was a recognisable female undertone to it too. He (For surely, that was what he was. Two parts male although still one part female and cryogenically, he _looked _male) held out one hand, dull light gleaming from the end of his claws. A screen appeared, showing my worst fears. The room was bleak, grey and made purely of stone. The missing persons were lying on the floor, thin and weak, with unkempt fur and dull eyes.

"ASSESING SITUATION.

HEDGEHOGS, 3. SONIC THE, AMY ROSE, SILVER THE.

ECHIDNA, 1. KNUCKLES THE.

FOX, 1. MILES PROWER, ALSO KNOWN AS TAILS.

RABBIT,1. CREAM THE.

CHAO, 1. CHEESE.

BEE, 1. CHARMY.

CROCODILE, 1. VECTOR THE.

CHAMELEON, 1. ESPIO THE.

CAT, 2. BIG THE, BLAZE THE.

SITUATION ASSESED."

My stomach churned; Omega had confirmed our worst fears.

I heard Rouge gasp and I had to pull myself back from doing the same. He was sick, bringing _children _into whatever sadistic little game he was playing. Sonic quivered before shakily pulling himself to his knees.

"….Shadow? …..Rouge? …..Omega? …. Oh…. Hey Guys….." A weak, forced smile covered his muzzle. His voice was strained and weak. Slowly but surely, one by one the rest stirred before feebly climbing into a sitting position. Each pair of eyes, be they green, yellow, blue or purple, echoed the same fear as confusion and realisation spread through the Mobians.

"Sonic… Where are we? I'm scared…"

"Miss Blaze? Miss Amy? Mr Sonic? I'm scared…."

"ARGH! LET ME OUTTA HERE NOW OR YOUR GONNA PAY!"

"Vector, I wanna go home!"

"Froggy?"

"This situation looks bleak…"

"Don't cry kid, It'll be okay, I promise!"

"B-Blaze? Where are we? I can't remember anything…"

"IF YOU DON'T LET US GO NOW I SWEAR I-"

"SILENCE BEINGS. Now, let me explain the rules of this game. I want you to come and find me. Fun, right? I will teleport you to computer room, where you can access maps and such. You must come to this castle and find me. When this happens, your friends will be released. Easy right? Soon, I will be in the same room as these… Beings. Every half an hour I will contact you through your wrist communicators, and this screen will appear. I will have two of your friends here. You will have thirty seconds in which you must choose which one will be shot and killed. The other will go back to the pile and you will have thirty more minutes to advance forwards. The longer you take, the more die. Are we clear?"

I couldn't speak. The words wouldn't form in my mouth. I could feel my best friend shaking beside me, also rendered speechless. Omega spoke for the both of us.

"AFFIRMATIVE. SITUATION UNDERSTOOD."

He smiled.

"Lovely. Oh, and remember I am you. I know each of your feelings for each of these people. Which ones you hate and which ones you love. Which ones you wouldn't care too much if they died, and which ones would tear you to pieces. Which ones you've argued with and which ones you have those oh-so secret feelings for you can't shake off. You have half an hour. Good luck, friends."

He smiled, almost _seductively _before he and us were gone in a flash of light, the three of us reappearing in a room that was taken up by a super-computer. Hearing a cold, hard beeping sound I looked at my own communicator to see a countdown timer, the seconds quickly ticking away. _29.55, 29.54, 29.53, 29.53, 29.52…_

"W-what just happened?" Her voice rasped through the silence, sounding shaky and weak and mirroring the emotions that I was trying my best to keep locked inside of me.

"I don't know…"

"SUGGESTIVE THAT COMPUTER HACKING IS STARTED IMMEDIATELY."

Quickly, she stepped forwards, fingers sliding gracefully over the keys. There was no time to loose…

**Oooh, death fic. I randomly had the idea a while ago and finally got around to writing it. It'll probably be five chapters at the most. Oh, and just to clear it up, the people speaking in sequence were (In order): Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Charmy, Big, Espio, Vector, Silver and Knuckles again. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I promise more stuff will happen in the later ones :).**


	2. Similarities and Differences

**Ooh, the killing begins. Remember, I do not own any of the characters, only the random evil guy. Enjoy.**

I shook my head. I'd been doing this every four or so minutes for the past 26. I couldn't believe this was happening. To me. To them. To _us. _And I felt helpless. Useless. Someone was going to die, and at that moment in time all I could do was stand and watch. I wasn't adept at computer hacking. Luckily, this was Rouge's strength, and by the assorted firewalls and passcodes flashing upon the massive monitor, I assumed this time was no exception.

I sighed. _I _was still useless though. And I wasn't used to this feeling. I cast my head slowly around the room, taking in the surroundings. Or what was left of them.

The room was bleak. Grey. Literally. The walls were painted grey. The floor was covered with grey tiles, which clicked upon impact of shoes. A discarded computer chair lay broken in the corner, also grey. The only colour in the almost-empty room was the faded wooden desk, standing against the wall. The only light came from the computer screen that took up a lot of the far wall. Situated in front was a another, longer desk which held the hardrive and elongated keyboard. Assorted papers lay flung across the room, a couple still lying on the desk. I picked one up. Square in the middle was a faded brown newspaper clipping.

"**Tragedy struck on Ark. Death toll unconfirmed. Young girl found dead at scene."**

My eyes slit. Was this a cruel _joke_? I crumpled the paper in one fist, flinging it so it hit the far wall with a soft _thump_ before falling to the ground. Omega turned to me, slight confusion welling in his cold, robotic eyes. Of course, to anyone else, this would not be apparent. Only Rouge and I could read the cold emotion of the machine. Rouge's ears flicked, noting the noise and pinpointing exactly where it came from and where it ended up but not bothering to turn around to see what had distressed me. No time.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I might as well try and understand exactly what we _should _do more. Out of the 'hostages', the situation should probably be assessed, to see which ones would be easier to be rid of. I shivered just at the thought, but forced my tired mind to continue.

Who to try and let survive? There were two children: The rabbit and the bee. They should be attempted to be saved the most. They were young. The rest would understand. And that fox. Tails. He, too, was young, although more mature than the other two. He was loved by many and an extreme asset to the team with his brains.

But the rest? There were few things to factor: How many people would be hurt, effect on the lives of everyone and uses. I thought about it for a second, bringing the faces to mind. Amy? She was innocent, and quite young. A lot of people would miss her if she was gone. The crocodile? He was older and would probably understand more. Chameleon? He, too, was older, calmer, more collected and would not panic in the face of fear. Coming down to it, the two seemed a sensible choice in the face of death. Blaze? Again, she would be calm and collected at gunpoint. Her powers were strong, but out of the rest, she seemed a sensible choice to go. She wouldn't be missed by many anyway. Silver? I wasn't too sure. I had an inclined liking for the hedgehog, and he was still naïve. I was fairly sure he'd try and be noble though, and as a new person, may not be missed as much. Big? Well, his mind was young, intolerant. He would never be able to comprehend a situation like this. He'd be better off gone.

I hated thinking like this; a few months ago, I would have not cared if they were all shot. But, sadly, I had become used to all of them, making the choices harder. Two were left to contemplate, and probably would be the hardest choices if pit against each other.

Sonic. I had a slight respect for the faker at the best of times, but I didn't want him dead. At least not permanently. Out of them all, he seemed the obvious choice to save. He was the main hero; if he was gone, well it would destroy _everyone_. He had close bonds with all and even to the pathetic humans out there, it seemed it would matter. The last would have been an easy choice, if I had only myself and the 'hostages' to consider. The echidna was headstrong and would probably get shot just from trying to fight back anyway. If he was put up, he would try and act the tough guy. He was strong and noble. One of the certain choices. All he ever did was sit on that island all day. He would only be missed by a few. The trouble being that one of those _few_ happened to be my best friend. Practically my sister. Of course, everyone else was too ignorant to note the pain it would cause her. But I knew. I knew that it would destroy her. Not that she'd admit that now, if asked. But it would, and I was sure I couldn't see her in so much pain. Begrudgingly, I added him to the mental list of names that we should try to save. If only you could choose the _right _person to have feelings for.

The computer screen flashed once more before a few maps, directions and co-ordinates flashed onscreen. Almost in sync, Omega and I rushed forward to stand side by side with our companion. With another click, the files were sent wirelessly to our wrist communicators. I turned to ask her a question, one that is now long forgotten like a whisper in the wind, only to be cut off by a repeated, high pitched beeping. She covered her over-sensitive ears, flinching backwards at the loud sound. Laughter echoed the room as the monitor went static before clearing into the same castle room as before.

He stood once again, smirking. He purposely blocked the view of the group, so we couldn't see who was missing.

"Half an hour all ready? You really have gotten far. I underestimated you. I may have to step up my game. Oh, isn't this delicious? I'm having such fun! Aren't you?"

He laughed, pulling out the moment for as long as possible. I clenched my fists, trying to work out from the breathing patterns who was absent.

"I guess you would be wondering who we will be playing with tonight. Don't worry; this choice should be easy. Oh, and I absolutely _adored_ the inner-monologue Shadow. I'll have to keep it in mind. Especially that last part. Although I already knew _that _already"

He laughed again as I growled at the smug expression he held. I'd completely forgotten that he could _read our minds._

"So, our contestants for now? Well, let's see. They're both the same species. Actually, both the same colour too. Interesting, isn't it? Although I _am _fairly sure they are not related. That's right. We have here: Big and Blaze the cats! Can we get a cheer from our audience?"

The supposed camera he was using turned to the left-over group. Most wore an emotionless mask but Amy looked as if she would burst into tears. Cream had already gone that far and was sobbing at the fact that both of her friends were chosen. Silver just looked stricken. He pulled the two in front of him. Blaze had a hard expression on her face, showing no fear. Big just looked confused.

"No? Oh, sorry was I being insensitive? You'll get used to it." His voice hardened at the last five words.

"Now, here's how this will work. I will, as previously stated, give the three of you thirty seconds to choose between you. Then, one of you will speak the following words: I choose to kill …. Remember though, the killing will be at the decision of _all three of you._ Upon this, the safe ally will be thrown back in the pile and the chosen will be killed. Understand? Good. Now, Shadow, I think you should announce this one. Thirty seconds. Go."

We turned so that we were huddled, whispering.

"I think we should choose him." I stated. "He has a young mind and could not comprehend what is happening. She will be able to take this."

Rouge nodded.

"I agree. He's just like a little kid inside…"

"AGREED."

"Times up!" He sounded way too jovial.

"So, Shadz, who're we killing now?"

I growled at the happy tone but spoke clearly and loudly.

"I choose to kill Big the Cat."

**Hmm, that chapter was kinda rambly…. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I know I said we'd start killing here, but that's how I think I'm gonna end the chapters from here on out. With the 'I choose to kill…..'. I like it; builds tension on how everyone might react. And before anyone asks, I already have down who's dying and who's living, so no begging for people to live kay? 'Cause it won't work; I've already decided xD. Next chapter should be up within a few days; I'm going on holiday Monday and want to get another chapter in before I go. No laptop for a week! This fic will probably have quickish updates anyway… It's the summer holidays and I'm pretty committed to this one. Hope you enjoyed, remember critiscm is welcome as long as it isn't just complete trashing the story. Hope you enjoyed! xP.**


	3. Quaking

**I'm back? Again? Yeah, sorry 'bout all the stories and updates I've been posting lately, I'm on summer holidays and all my friends are lazy and wont go out ¬_¬. Also, I'm going on holiday next week so no updates and I thought I'd better get everything down since posts might slow after a week away. Anyways, Babylon Rogues read the disclaimer from now on 'cause their not in this story.**

**Jet: Why aren't we in the story!**

**I didn't wanna kill you… Plus I already had way too many hostages xP.**

**Jet: Fair enough… She don't own any of the characters. Heck, she don't even own us!**

**That'd be doesn't Jet…**

**Jet: Shut up!**

**Wave: And also a huge thankyou to:**

**Storm: Asher the Fox!**

**Jet: Noir LeRouge!**

**Wave: EchidnaGirl! For all your awesome reviews. Without them, this story'd probably be at the bottom of the 'to do list' with Origins or Cabbage… **

**Storm: And thanks for all the story alerts and faves too!**

**So, here comes the third chapter. Enjoy!**

** oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoo**

"I choose to kill Big the Cat."

And that's when she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"No! It's not fair! He won't understand! He- he-" She was cut of by another sob. I cringed; the pink hedgehog couldn't help but remind me of Maria in her last moments…. Always wanting to save others.

"It's kinder this way. He wouldn't have been able to cope with everything else…"

Unfortunately, Rouge's plea for forgiveness fell of deaf ears as Cream and Amy continued sobbing. Slowly, Sonic laid a hand on the other hedgehog's arm, trying his best to comfort her. He whispered exactly our reasoning but this time, or course, she listened.

"How sweet." He smiled cruelly before half shoving half guiding Blaze back the others. She was greeted by Silver's voice.

"I'm so glad your okay…" He murmured.

"Huh? What's happening? Bunny? Amy? Where's Froggy?"

I cringed again at the pure stupidity of the cat.

"It's okay Big… It'll all be over soon"

She had stopped sobbing to speak to her friend. My mind couldn't help but wander. He was like an older brother to them. What kind of pain was this causing? What if I had been in that situation? What if it had been Omega's life about to be taken? Never. I couldn't even think about it.

He cocked the gun, raising it slowly. Of course, he was stringing this out for as long as possible. A smile ran over his lips as he pulled the trigger.

_Bang._

"F-froggy?" He gasped out in pain before falling forwards from his knees. Slowly, the blood pooled around him from the fatal wound turning his violet fur a shocking scarlet. Soon it was matted and torn. His pure yellow eyes turned glassy, staring upwards, forever searching for his lost friend.

I couldn't help but look forwards, despite wanting to look away from the gruesome image. Beside me, Omega too stared onwards. Rouge, at some point, had turned her head downwards, eyes closed. I hated seeing her like this; she was one of the strongest people I knew and it took a lot for this kind of effect.

I caught the eyes of every group member. Sonic looked torn, especially since he couldn't save anyone this time and was still trying to comfort Amy who had started crying again. Both Cream and Charmy had started bawling too; such young children shouldn't have to endure such a heavy scene and they would surely be scarred for life. Both were being comforted by the huge green crocodile, who had tears pooling in his eyes. He was the oldest but had a heart of gold; of course he'd be crying. Espio was sitting cross-legged, breathing deeply. Next to him, Silver and Blaze sat, the hedgehog with a delicate balance of fear and relief in his yellow eyes, the cat staring at nothing, obviously trying to fight the fact that it could easily have been her. Young Tails had fists clenched, eyes closed and was murmuring to himself.

"I'm strong. I can't cry. I'm strong…"

On the end the headstrong echidna stared forwards, with a mixture of pity and regret clearly in his eyes. I could tell he was staring at one of the three of us, but couldn't work out which. I couldn't help but hope that it wasn't Omega or I.

The laugh rang through the stone walls. He sounded completely, blissfully happy, like when you give a child some kind of toy they desired.

"Well isn't this heart-warming? I guess I'll leave you to it for now. Half an hour guys. Peace out."

The intercom ended. With every meeting, this guy seemed to get ever more purposely annoying.

"Since when did any of us ever say 'peace out'" I grunted, walking forwards.

"What direction are we headed?" She ignored my irritated mumbling.

"DIRECTLY NORTHERN EAST, FIVE SQUARE MILES. TURN AND HEAD NORTH, SIX SQUARE MILES. TERRAIN IS MADE UP OF GRASS. TURN INTO FOREST AND CHECK OVER CO-ORDINATES."

And with that the three of us turned and ran out of that godforsaken grey room.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Time flies when you're having fun. Or when you flat out sprinting to save lives of people you don't even like. Yeah. Life's a bitch.

Ok so maybe 'sprinting' wasn't the most appropriate word. Especially since none of us were actually sprinting. Flyskatejetting. Whatever. After twenty seven minutes of silence, after twenty seven minutes of skating through various fields and hurdling stiles there was only one thing on my mind.

What if?

What if something bad happened? What if the choice was too hard? What if we'd chosen Blaze to die instead?

But in a bleak situation like this there are no what if's. I was just surprised that we hadn't run into any little bastards yet. And that was when the beeping stated again and we were stopped in our tracks. The field we were situated in at was dying. How ironic. The spiky, yellow grass slashed at my legs as I skated onwards. A lip of trees could be seen in the distance; our next destination. I took a couple of deep breathes, regaining air. I hear Rouge panting beside me. Yeah. I probably should've remembered she wasn't immortal or a robot. I mean, sure, I could still _die._ I still needed air; I was **immortal **not **invincible **which a lot of people seemed to forget. I was generally stronger; I never caught flu or anything and something like cancer would probably heal itself within a few weeks. I didn't need as much air as the normal Mobian, although I still did need to breathe. My body was more intolerant. I healed quicker. I never aged. But a few bullets in the right place would end me easily. As I was contemplating this, the screen appeared yet again.

"Hola amigos. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun? Oh, we've been having _such _fun. Really. The feelings some to these tough guys have are such fun to read." Like before, his voice deepened to a more sinister growl at the last sentence. Great. So he could read their emotions now?

He laughed.

"No, sadly, I cannot read the emotions or the thoughts of these futile beings. I can only guess by their actions. Oh, wouldn't you like to know Rouge? I'm sorry, I cannot read their emotions or I'd gladly tell you. I think it's about time we played again now though, don't you?"

He laughed as he answered whatever question she'd asked mentally before stepping forth to reveal the two.

Kneeling forth sat a quaking orange kitsune and a fear ridden white hedgehog.

"Interesting choice hmm? 30 seconds my friends. 29. 28. 27…"

He continued to count loudly.

I turned, opening my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"SITUATION SEEMS BLEAK. OUTCOME WOULD BE MORE PROBABLE IF ORANGE FOREST CREATURE WAS SAFE."

I nodded in agreement as he quickly counted down.

"10. 9. 8. 7654321! Ready?"

He counted the last seven number in a blur, mushing them together.

Rouge nodded weakly. It was likely she'd have to speak this one.

"Good, good. Just to spice things up a bit, I think Omega should say this one. Omega?"

A small smile played over his lips. I could tell he was planning something for next time. Something bad. I couldn't look up as the words were spoken; I had taken a liking for the young hedgehog. We'd worked together a few times and I was faintly sad to see him go.

"KILL HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY I. SILVER THE HEDGEHOG."

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoo**

**:'(. I hate having to kill Silver… He's one of my favourites. But I thought I better had kill some of the guys I like a lot; it's only fair I guess. No matter how much it hurts. Anyways, I couldn't live with myself if I killed Tails. :L:L. I know a lot of you don't like him but I felt sorry for poor Big… I don't actually hate him. Anyways, the next chapter might be up tomorrow if I feel like writing… Otherwise it'll be in a couple weeks. **

**Sayonara xD.**


	4. The Ultimate War: Head vs Heart

**I'ma back xD. Last update for a little while… I wasn't actually going to update but I wanted to leave you with the ending of this chapter. Why? The next one is kinda intense. .And very heart-warming. I say no more xP. Disclaimer?**

**Jet: She doesn't own any of the characters used, apart from the evil guy!**

**Wave: And thankyou too:**

**Storm: barrel7!**

**Jet: TheLittleBubble!**

**Wave: SoNiCrOxMaIsOx!**

**Storm: Asher the Fox!**

**Jet: For all your awesome reviews! They were greatly appreciated! ^^**

**Enjoy this chapter. And I must just say, it pains me to have to do this to Silver… Enjoy.**

**OoOoOOOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

"KILL HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY I. SILVER THE HEDGEHOG."

The face of the white hedgehog contorted slightly in fear as he looked down at the cobbles.

"S-Silver…" Blaze called her friends name in comfort but really, what could she do now? He'd just been sentenced to death after all…

"I-it's okay Blaze. I'd r-rather it were me n-not Tails."

The laugh bubbled from his lips again as he practically threw Tails back to the others, where he was wrapped into a tight hug from his brother.

"Any last words? I mean, what sort of villain would I be without giving you last words?"

He looked up for a second, towards the cowering group.

"Blaze?" He asked the cat, who's head was faced towards the group. Slowly, she lifted it, her yellow eyes glistening.

"Yes Silver?" She asked in a hushed, guarded tone. The lavender cat was shaking uncontrollably with fear and grief for him.

"T-thankyou. For being there. Always."

The two shared a gaze for a short second before the ivory hedgehog tore his gaze away, eyes wet with held tears, although from fear or just the thought of leaving her I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, speaking for all of us, hoping that we could be forgiven for this most heinous deed. He nodded slightly, attempting and failing a small smile as his thin frame quaked in fear. The gun was cocked and again the same sly, overly-happy smile bubbled over his muzzle.

_Bang._

The hedgehog fell forwards as sobs came from the crowd behind. In an instant his pure white fur was dyed a light carnation colour. His fists were still clenched, the delicate blue markings clearly shown. Those once shining yellow eyes glazed over, staring into me, into my soul. Soon, he was lying in a most gruesome position; in a puddle of his own blood. I closed my eyes for a second, turning downwards.

_Goodbye, Silver._

Apart from Blaze, I must have had the most reason to grieve. Silver had been a new addition and I had been one of the only to directly work with him to rectify the future. And we'd thought _Mephilis _had been bad. I slowly turned my head upwards; this time, both of my companions were looking at the screen, one with blank confusion and the other pure horror. I'm pretty sure you can tell which was which.

The group, who were slowly yet steadily getting smaller, again had mixed emotions. The two children and gruff crocodile were, again, sobbing. Sonic had many tears in his eyes, which he was fighting as he held onto his brother who had recently started sobbing. Amy was again sobbing. Blaze was staring blankly at the ground; I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Again, Espio's eyes were closed and he was mediating, trying to fight the situation. Knuckles' head was turned this time to the side; long dreads' covering whatever mask of emotion was currently covering his face.

He laughed once again.

"Very, very touching. Oh, don't you just love a good ending. Such warmth, such happiness. It really does bring a tear to your eye, doesn't it? So, another down. I wonder who will be next. Ooooh, isn't it exciting? Half an hour. Proceed."

And once again the screen was gone.

I didn't waste any time this time. I didn't look at my companions to see if they were okay. I knew he was testing us. The choices were getting harder, more important with each time. And I'd made the mistake of showing a potential weakness in the group. And I showed grief. Fear. I was pretty sure he'd _feed _off of it. You know, tough guy, Shadow grieving? For someone who wasn't Maria? He'd love that. He'd fucking _love _that.

I skated forwards, quickly gaining speed. For a second I wasn't even sure if I was being followed or not, but after a short while it was apparent I was. Good.

We were making good time; after just a couple of minutes we'd been swallowed by the trees, going flat out through the forest. It was harder than it sounds; having to constantly bounce of trees, leap through treetops and hurdle branches wasn't exactly easy and by that time my legs had been ripped to shreds. For once I guess I was the unlucky one; I couldn't fly and my legs certainly were not made from titanium.

So of course, after twenty or so minutes of going flat out, that's when he interfered. At least I assumed it was him.

Rouge stopped dead, suddenly dropping to her feet and glancing around the current clearing we were in. Reluctantly, I skidded to a halt, Omega hot on my heels. Normally, I would have carried on regardless but it was pretty obvious she'd heard something.

"What's wrong" I grunted, not bothering to turn around.

"We're not alone. Something's here…"

I glanced around the clearing. It seemed normal enough. Well, as normal as an abnormally still and silent forest could be. The trees didn't move. There was no breeze. No forest creatures scuttled softly amongst the undergrowth. It was completely silent. The light was once again barely filtered through the heavy treetops.

Her ears twitched once more and she shot round, turning and pointing to the east.

"Over there!"

Again, silence.

"You're hearing things. There's nothing here. Don't be ignorant." I stated bluntly.

"But I-"

"Let's get going. We can-"

And that's when it burst through the trees. A pack Ten or so boars. Ok, robotic boars. The small amount of light gleamed off of the sharp metallic surface of their tusks. Eyes blood red, almost the same height as I and looking almost indestructible they took a step as one.

With bated breath, I clenched my fist, turning my head slightly to the one massive robot that I actually trusted, inclining my head slightly in a nod. And that's when the clearing exploded.

The E-series sprang forwards, shooting at anything that moved. Bullets flew, only a few actually hitting the targets and rarely any having much effect. I turned to see Rouge surrounded by a couple before I was thrown backwards, heavily hitting a tree. Breath knocked from my body, I stood to meet my attacker.

A metallic grunt escaped the steel lips as it charged again, leaving me just enough time to leap out of the way. I rolled up, spin dashing the exposed back of the boar but to no avail. It charged again. I growled. There was no time for this.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

I couldn't help but smirk a little as it fell. Unluckily, however my back was to the main fight. Rookie mistake. I turned to see two pairs of cold, emotionless eyes glaring right at me. Of course, my back was to a tree and I had no time to react as both simultaneously charged. I tensed, ready to be impaled.

Two hands gripped strongly under my arms, and suddenly the enemies were 10 feet below me. I turned my head to see Rouge slowly hovering in place, half-smirking.

"Who's ignorant now?"

If I was in any other mood I would've told her that that sentence barely made sense, but at that moment in time I was just glad that she wasn't about to be shot. I was glad there was no chance that she'd die soon. Gently, she placed me back on my feet. Scattered and broken lay ten robotic boars and a hell of a load of bullets. Omega really had gone to town on the monstrosities. I couldn't help but be thankful he was here, and not with the others. I loved the robot like a brother. Not that I'd ever admit it.

And that's when I heard the beeping sound.

"Surprise! Have fun with my little toys?"

The screen appeared as we got a shot of his face. A growl escaped my lips.

"Well, I couldn't let you get too far ahead now could I? I wouldn't growl if I were you now Shadow. I could do worse. Much, much worse. I just wanted to test you. Don't you want to see who I have here?"

"Not particularly."

"Ooooh, don't be such a tease. Can I get a drum role? No? Ohh what a shame. So, here's the big reveal….. TA DAAA!"

He threw his arms up, stepping to the side to reveal one Sonic the Hedgehog, smiling as usual in the face of fear although the smile looked pretty false, and one Knuckles the Echidna, who really just looked very pissed off. A small intake of breath beside me and I knew our minds were on the same wavelength.

What. A. Dick.

He laughed.

"Oh, no need to be harsh now Shadow. I'm sorry, but I just decided to, y'know, spice things up a bit? I mean, c'mon, you wouldn't kill the _hero _now would you? I know my dear Rouge, its tough isn't it? Life's a bitch. Deal with it."

His expression turned emotionless, his usual upbeat, happy, teasing tone becoming tone stony cold at the last two sentences.

So you tell me? What the hell was I meant to do? Kill off the hero, the one that could break everyone, cause everyone to sob, possibly even cause a little destruction in the world. Or kill off the guy that everyone rarely visited, but cause complete and utter heartbreak to my best friend, one pain I've been through before and wouldn't wish upon anybody. Maria was like my sister. Ok, so the relationship is different, but it's fairly the same. I knew which one I _wanted _to choose. But what's right and what you want are often two different things.

Hell yeah, life's a bitch.

And if he was next to me I'd punch him right now.

"Lovely Shadow, truly lovely. Such a deep hedgehog! Oh, and Rouge honey? Yeah, you're reading this one. Thirty seconds guys! Ready…? Set…? GO!"

Bastard.

I turned to face them, purposely catching the eye of Omega and inhaling deeply.

"We have to kill him…" I murmured, not daring to look away from Omega's gaze.

"I know." She was shaking but her voice was strong and clear. She turned and we locked eyes for a second and I swear, I could hear her thoughts.

_Is it wrong to want someone to live, even though it will break every other god damn person here? Is it wrong to care for someone you really shouldn't? Someone that is your complete opposite? Someone that it isn't right to care for?_

No. It isn't

"Times up! Let's here it!"

Simultaneously, the three of us turned to face the massive screen. Omega was the only one actually looking forwards; Rouge was staring intently at the floor, not wanting to catch his eye, his train of thought. She might just convince herself to say the wrong thing. I had averted my gaze to the left; I didn't want to have to look at the pain in her eyes.

She spoke clearly, wincing as her voice echoed throughout the lush, myrtle forest.

"I choose to kill… Knuckl-"

"NO!"

My head snapped up at the oh-so familiar voice.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Ahaha, I'm SO leaving you on a cliffhanger ^^. So, who do YOU think protested to Knuckles being killed? Was it Rouge? Could she not handle killing her secret love? Or was it one of the others? What do you think? **

**Wow, Silvaze AND Knouge. Sorry, I know this isn't meant to be a romance fic… Couldn't resist xD. There will be no more couplings, don't worry. I know what a lot of you are thinking; THAT WAS PATHETIC or HA. THAT JUST PROVED SHE LOVES SHADOW. IF SHE REALLY LOVED KNUCKLES SHE WOULDN'T SENTENCE HIM TO DEATH. Ok, so the reason I did put those particular down is this: I wanted to show that battle, the one everyone always talks about. Head vs Heart. The RIGHT thing to do was to let Sonic live. The thing she wanted to do was let Knuckles live. This fic is about the FRIENDSHIP between Team Dark… I see them as having a very sibling-like relationship. So sorry Shadouge fans. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed ^_^. I'm off on holiday, see you in a couple weeks xD.**

**Sayonara xP.**


	5. Sacrifice

**Im'a back! I only went away for five days, I kinda made a massive deal out of but that's only 'cause, truth is, this chapter probably would've been up the day afterwards if I hadn't been away. I said a couple weeks though because I wasn't sure if I'd have any inspiration, or what I'd be doing but hey, I just got back and here I am xD. Take it away rogues.**

**Jet: She does not own us, or any of the characters apart from the random evil guy.**

**Wave: And special thanks toooooo:**

**Storm: Asher the Fox! **

**Jet: Koollolly!**

**Wave: TheLittleBubble!**

**Storm: SoNiCrOxMaIsOx!**

**Jet: barrel7!**

**Wave: And Silverdawn2010! For all your awesome reviews! Seriously guys, without you this wouldn't be where it was today. I love your dedication to this story ^^**

**Storm: YAY!**

**Heh heh, calm down Storm… *sweatdrops*. Oh, and to Asher and Silverdawn: I don't mind that you asked me to save people. I like hearing everyone's opinions on what happens, what I don't like is flames that tell me what to do. But since you were so nice about it, I really don't mind hearing your opinions. Before I cut to the story I'd probably better say this: This chapter is pretty intense and sad. Well, at least I thought so. So, sorry you guys, but this might tug at a couple heartstrings, and not for the reasons you might expect considering the last chapter… It also won't end the same, due to circumstances. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH OF THAT. ENJOY!**

**OoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

"No!"

My head snapped up at the oh-so familiar voice.

Of course. How could I **not **have guessed that one?

The blue blur pulled himself shakily to his feet, to the horror of the onlookers. He was scratched, beaten and torn, yet somehow still smiling that easygoing smile. And that's when everything exploded at once.

"You want to die too? Okay, we've got plenty bullets. I don't mind putting one through you. Both of you."

"What the hell are you doing? Sit down!"

"SONIC! NO!"

"No. He can't…"

And those were just the recognisable voices of him, Knuckles, Amy and Tails… The rest were a jumble of each other.

"Hey, hey. Quieten down a sec would ya?"

The silence that filled the air was cold and distant, fear pooling over the bated breath of every single onlooker.

"I think I should get a say in this. I mean, I am up here eh? Now, you know what your doing is wrong. With everything, but especially right here. And I'm not sitting back any longer. Take me instead."

The scarlet echidna leaped up to stand beside the cobalt hedgehog.

"Sonic! Don't be an idiot! I-"

"I know this might bruise your _huge _ego Knux, but I gotta do what I gotta do."

Even faced with a gun, he was teasing. He turned to look Rouge in the eye, give her the all clear. Her eyes were wide with surprised, but at least she had stopped shaking.

"You… Sure?"

But before he could speak, he was cut off by another female voice, although this one was much higher and filled with fear.

"SONIC! NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU-"

Keeping his composure, he continued to stare forwards, ignoring the plea. Emerald green met ice blue as he spoke confidently.

"Sure I am. I'd sacrifice myself for any buddy, even if he is a Knucklehead."

She nodded once, a sign of agreement.

"I choose to kill… Sonic the Hedgehog."

Another scream tore through her throat as she lunged forwards, only to be caught and tightly held by musucler green arms.

"He gotta do what he gotta do"

The crocodile's voice was thick as she burst into tears on the spot.

A laugh rumbled from the pit of his throat.

"Whoever said you could change your mind like that?"

"What did you say?"

The words game out of her mouth as more of a growl than anything else.

"I never said you could change your mind. Therefore, I think I have the right to shoot… BOTH OF YOU!"

The last words through from his lips like daggers, fast and hard hitting as he raised the gun towards the scarlet echidna. Her eyes grew wide in fear, the calm complexion that she had managed to keep gone in a second as the smile tightened on his lips, index finger reaching, resting on the trigger…

That was the last straw. He'd dragged innocent people, he'd dragged _children _into this, he'd killed two already and was certainly up for more, he'd made my best friend cry, he'd practically overloaded my other one and now he was doing this. Well I wasn't going to let him.

"PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN."

I clenched my fists as the three standing in front of the lens slowly turned their heads to where my voice had come from, although all were frozen to the spot, his finger never leaving the trigger.

I took a step forwards.

"You've fucking strung this out long enough. Shoot that echidna and I will take that gun and beat you senselessly until you can no longer move. The sentence was not finished. Therefore, the kill was not fucking valid. I am not begging. I am not pleading. I am fucking _telling _you. You've killed enough innocent people and you will continue. This one, this one. Let him choose his own fate. Because if you don't, if you mess with my friends, I swear by the Black Arms blood running through my veins, you **will pay**."

Everyone was still frozen, confused and surprised that Shadow the Hedgehog actually had _feelings_.

And I seriously thought he was still going to shoot, that I was going to have to go ape shit at that monitor.

But instead, he slowly lowered the gun, chuckling and _clapping_. Slow, loud, monosyllable sounds echoing from his palms.

The echidna untensed slightly.

"Bravo. You seem to have won me over slightly. Normally, I would have shot in the middle of that lovely speech, but it was just so _sweet _and _brave _that I found I couldn't. So have your hollow victory. His blood will not be spilled. Yet. But just because he was saved once, doesn't mean he won't come up again. Nothing lasts forever."

He chuckled again as a whimper was let out from the crowd behind.

"So, hedgehog. Any last words?"

The blue blur smiled cockily.

"Just a few. Hope you don't mind the hold up"

"Take as many as you would like. The longer it is the harder for the spectators."

"Wow, you really are a big time villain, aren't you?"

He stretched his arms slowly behind him, before turning to face his companion, who was looking at him intensely.

"You don't have to do this."

"Sure I do."

"Sonic. Don't do this"

That time it came out as more of a growl, an order than anything else.

"Give it up, your not gonna win Knux."

"No one would care if I died!"

"Oh, I'm sure _some _people would"

"I'm older."

"Stop being stubborn. What would you rather have, a bruised ego or a bullet through your head? It's only one year. And besides, I've been around the world. I've lived my life exactly as I wanted. All you've ever done is sit on that island all day, doing nothing. Live a little would ya?"

He sighed.

"But I-"

Ignoring him, Sonic turned to face the three of us.

"I really respect what your doing guys. Thanks."

He said before turning to look at me.

"Faker. I know you'd never consider us as friends but, hey, thanks for the times when you actually helped the world"

He smiled at me.

"Thanks for the times when you weren't being cocky and obnoxious, no matter how few they were." I replied.

"S'been a pleasure."

"And the same to you, faker."

Before he could carry on with the whole heartfelt goodbye's thing, a robotic voice spoke up, surprising all.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. YOU ARE A BRAVE LIFEFORM. SUCH STRENGTH HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN FROM A MEATBAG BEFORE TODAY. MISSED BY ALL, YOU WILL BE. I HAVE GREAT RESPECT FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."

That made his smile even bigger. I mean, heck, from Omega that was the biggest complement you could get.

"Thanks Omega. Truly."

The sincerity in his voice was easy to detect. He turned to the last in our row.

"Hey Rouge."

"Big Blue."

They were both smiling, and I could see that for the first time in this whole ordeal, hers was only partly forced.

"Thankyou."

"What for?"

He shrugged.

"Everything. You're an awesome person. Take care of them, kay? All of them."

Her smile widened slightly, although it was still filled with sorrow.

"I will, Big Blue. I will."

And I could tell that he meant not just Omega and I, but that irritating, headstrong echidna too.

"It's been a pleasure guys. Truly has."

He turned back to face said echidna, smiling wide.

"Cheers buddy. For everything. All of it. No matter what you say, I consider you a great friend. It's been an honour working by your side. And get off that island once in a while would ya? Live a little!"

For a second, the echidna was rendered speechless, before clearing his throat slightly.

"T-Thankyou, I will, I do consider you a friend Sonic, I just-"

But the hedgehog just smiled.

"Say no more."

He turned, back to us to speak to the crowd behind. Firstly he addressed the Chaotix.

"Keep doing what your doing guys. The times I've worked with you were always great. You truly are a bunch of good guys. Good luck with your business."

"Bye bye Sonic…"

"S'a pleasure, friend."

"I hold the upmost respect for you hedgehog."

Both the young bee and the mature crocodile were sobbing. He looked at Blaze.

"Thankyou Blaze, for all the held you have ever given me. You are a great friend."

She nodded.

"Goodbye, Sonic" She murmured.

"Cream?" He called her name softly.

"Mr Sonic, do you have to leave?" She asked, the bliss of innocence shining in her pure chestnut eyes, which were wet with unwept tears.

"Yeah…"

"But Mr Sonic, I don't want you to leave."

His eyes filled with pain as he tried to explain to the young rabbit.

"Don't worry Cream. You'll see me again, someday. Just make sure to have fun, okay?"

"Okay Mr Sonic. Goodbye…"

"Choa…"

"Goodbye Cream. And thankyou…"

Tears shone in his eyes for a moment, before disappearing as he turned to the young fox, who was trying to fight the tears that ran freely down his face. Either way, he would have lost a great friend.

"Little bro?"

The young kitsune gazed upwards from where he was kneeling, blue eyes shining bright.

"S-Sonic?"

"Thankyou. You've always been here, whenever I needed you. By my side, whatever the cost. Words could not say how grateful I am; you've managed to teach me a lot. Please, just live and be happy. Goodbye, my friend, my brother."

"Sonic… Thankyou. Thanks to you I managed to stand on my own, do everything right. I believe in myself now and that's thanks to you. I will Sonic, I promise. Goodbye, brother…"

I could see it hurt a lot to have to leave the young fox behind, but he turned quickly to the one person left.

"Amy…?" He asked gentleness in his voice that I had never heard in all the time I had known the blue blur. She was crumpled on the floor, sobbing. Slowly, she turned her head upwards.

"Sonic-!"

She leapt up and ran forwards to grab him, to cry into him, to beg him to stay. He simply held up one arm, motioning for her to stop, which she did.

"Don't do this!"

"I'm not going to let Knuckles die Amy."

"Sonic! Please!"

"Don't grieve for too long. Take care of yourself, okay? Live life. Be happy. Please Amy. Just be happy. For me."

"S-Sonic… I- Y-you can't! I-You-I"

He'd already turned back to face us, eyes shining before the tears were furiously blinked away. Cockily, he turned again to him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I was just checking that the rather heartfelt speech was over. It is? Oh, goody. How about a countdown?"

"3…"

He raised the gun, pointing it at the blue blur.

"2…"

He cocked the gun, a smile forming over his lips.

"1."

_Bang._

The cobalt hedgehog hit the floor from where he was standing. His thumbs were still upturned as his trademark gloves were stained a shocking scarlet. The shine never left those emerald eyes. Even in death, he wore that goofy, cocky smile that anybody would forever relate to Sonic the Hedgehog.

At least there was some solace in the fact that he had died happy. That's the one thing he had wanted out of life. To be able to run all his life, and die on his own terms. Which is exactly what he got. And now he was eating chilli dogs with the angels in heaven.

Another laugh ripped through the shocked audience. Omega, for once, was completely and utterly still. Rouge, I could tell, had at least one hidden tear in the corner if her eye. I felt one of my own prick the corner of my eye, before quickly disappearing.

Most everyone was crying. Vector was literally bawling his eyes out.

"He said I was a g-good guy!"

He hugged Charmy for a second, both bawling. Even serious Blaze shed a couple of tears, before regaining composure. Espio, as always was calm, although he did looked phased at the death. Knuckles, who was standing fairly close to the body of his deceased friend, looked completely shaken and confused; he kept looking from the but of the gun, to the dead hedgehog, to Rouge and then back to the gun. His eyes flashed different emotions. Anger. Grief. Warmth. Anger. He stood still where he had been while the blood slowly washed at the edge of his shoes.

Tails, was crying. But he was trying to stop, gulping and being strong for Sonic, for his memory. Cream had a few tears, but was mostly just bending over Amy, who was still crumpled on the floor, one hand patting her sympathetically, the other clutching the beloved Chao to her chest.

"It's okay Amy. I promise."

But she was way past that. Sobbing. I pitied her but also felt slight anger ebbing at the edge of my emotions. Here she was, showing weakness and sobbing, yet she had been happy enough to sacrifice someone else as long as he was safe. Despite the fact that it would have pained someone else. If the tables were turned, I was sure my best friend would not be lying on the floor sobbing.

"How sweet. A sacrifice. You all watched the hero fall."

He paused.

"But could it have been prevented. Whose fault was this? It wasn't any of you."

He gestured towards the audience.

"Oh no, no you were powerless. But others were not. Who does the blame rest with?"

He turned, gesturing towards Knuckles.

"Was it the close friend, who watched him fall? Even though he was up too? Who the hero sacrificed himself for, but he did not insist he take the bullet instead? Who did not jump out, to save him although the hero would have done exactly that?"

He turned again, this time gesturing to Rouge.

"Or was it the person who said those oh so magical words? The person that laid the sentence? The person that didn't check twice, three or even four times to see if it really was the right thing to do? The person who put their own feelings first, almost immediately sentencing death because her emotions were too strong?"

He turned again, this time gesturing to Omega.

"Or the robot who watched silently? Who said it was brave, but did nothing, nothing in his defence? Who could have made an opinion, but didn't? Let his friends and their emotions run the show?"

And finally, he turned to I, gesturing forwards, right at me.

"Or this person? The one who practically _begged _me to let him die? Just to save a friend?"

He turned towards his audience.

"Just who exactly does the blame lie with? Maybe all four. But remember, it may have been I who pulled the trigger, but it was they that guided the direction. They who helped pull the trigger. They who also carry the blood on their hands. So when you need a hero, just remember. Remember who these people are, for they all had part in the killing of the infamous blue blur."

He kept up his serious façade until turning to us, where he grinned widely again.

Twat.

"Well wasn't that interesting eh? Half an hour. Go."

And the screen was gone.

I wanted to scream.

He's just killed possibly the world's greatest hero and he had the audacity to blame _us_? I took a deep breath, sorting my jumbled thoughts.

Sonic was dead.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

The Blue Blur.

Hero.

Saviour.

The whole world would miss him.

The whole world would grieve for him.

I sighed, grief knowing at the edges of me.

_Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog._

**OoOooOooOoOoOOoOoOOoO**

**AWHH! I'll probably get a million and one flamers now. At least let me explain.**

**I always wanted this choice. I was gonna do it later, but I wanted a good climax and I also wanted it to have to be Rouge's choice. At first, I was gonna have them choose Sonic in the first place. Then it occurred to me that that wouldn't exactly be a good storyline. So I was gonna let Sonic live and have some nice, lovely, Knouge send off scene. But I decided this wasn't a romance fic. And plus, Sonic wouldn't sit by and let someone die, if given the choice. Ever. So sorry for killing off our hero, but I felt it kind of necessary. And I'm especially sorry to Asher and Silverdawn 'cause I know you really didn't want Sonic gone… I hope the Sonamyish scene will let you forgive me? :). I didn't want to make some lovey send off scene. I don't agree with Sonamy as Knouge or Silvaze, and since they didn't actually get a proper scene I didn't wanna do a whole Sonamy one. About a month ago I would've had him barely notice her, but it's thanks to people like all you Sonamy writers that it's grown on me. So anyways, until next time…**

**Buh-Byes, hope you enjoyed it! xD**


	6. Pain

**Ack! I'm back. If I didn't want to finish this so bad, I wouldn't be updating this for months... The inspiration is gone and I forced this out. But anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter; believe me it was hard to write... And sorry for all the spelling errors! I just can't be arsed to go back and change them... Rogues read the disclaimer.**

**Jet: She does not own anyone, only the villain.**

**Wave: And thanks to...**

**Storm: Silverdawn2010! (Oh, and an extra sorry 'bout Sonic and the lack of Sonamy :P)**

**Jet: barrel7!**

**Wave: -MintCloud-!**

**Storm: Koollolly! **

**Jet: Asher the Fox!**

**Wave: And TheLittleBubble! For the reviews xD.**

**Anyway, let's see how this turns out... Enjoy.**

* * *

I thought I was going to throw up. It's not every day you have to sentence the world's greatest hero to death, now, is it?

For the first time since this started, I didn't rush off to the next destination, gaining as much distance as I could before I was thrown back tot the reality of this sickening situation. Instead, I turned to face my companions.

Omega stood silently, slight remorse clouding his cold, metallic eyes which, in reality, weren't that cold at all. It was a shame only Rouge and I knew of the loyalty and friendship that this robot could show. It was shame he only could stand to show it to us. His computerised brain seemed to be processing every situation and emotion each of us could be feeling.

Slowly, his body turned slightly towards Rouge, confusion and slight compassion; Omega never had been good at understanding raw emotion. He'd only just come to understand the term 'friendship' through us. Compassion was a new emotion for him, as were empathy, grief and happiness. He still did not even fully understand these. The only emotions Omega truly understood where anger, betrayal, hatred, sadness. He had no idea of love; to him, the only reason organic beings paired up was to reproduce. As far as he new, Rouge absolutely hated Knuckles so therefore he should be terminated for harming a friend.

I could see Rouge felt the same as I. She looked pretty queasy but guilty if anything. I knew he'd gotten to her. I knew she was blaming herself completely, which tugged at the recess of my heart that had opened up for my two teammates. Rogue may show a lot of emotions, but guilt had never been one of them. This was the part that she rarely showed, to anyone. The vulnerable part, which she so easily hid away. The part that was _scared_.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't let him do this to you. It's what he wants. He _feeds _off of it."

"Let's get moving."

The response I got was blunt and emotionless, exactly the same as the mask that had overcome her face. Without showing her face directly to me, she began to walk onwards. She didn't want me to look into her eyes, to read the raw emotion. She didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable like just about every other female we had ever encountered. That was the major difference between the sobbing pink hedgehog and my best friend. That was why a part of me despised the very same hedgehog.

Picking up the pace, I quickly hit a sprint, surpassing trees that quickly became just a green-brown blur.

It wasn't long before we hit yet another field. I leaped the gate without trouble. The trouble hit exactly as I landed.

I instantly knew why he'd sent us through here; the cornfield was miles both wide and long. If that wasn't enough, the golden corn, which grew on strangely thick stems, towered over even Omega's head. I had absolutely no chance of seeing.

A voice crackled through my wrist communicator.

"Like my little maze? Created just for a little fun for the three of you. Twenty six minutes left..."

I slammed my fist against one stalk, which barely even shook. I turned to Rouge, but she was shaking her head, fuelling my fear.

"Can-"

"I can't even get above, let alone fly through it. Looks like we'll have to navigate this one on foot."

Great. Ever navigated through a cornfield with absolutely no idea what way is forward?

I'll tell you now, it's definitely not on my "Top five things I've ever done" list.

Walking as quickly as I could manage, I shoved my way through the stalks. Just more shit to deal with.

Within twenty minutes, we'd barely progressed and had to keep turning. I wasn't even sure which way was forwards anymore.

"DISTANCE GAUGING. ASSUMING HALFWAY MARKER APROACHING"

That's all we had. Guess work.

I knew I'd be next to be forced to pick. Big. Silver. Sonic. Who was next? I didn't want to know...

Just like Maria, I hadn't been able to save any of them. Just like Gerald...

My legs began to ache, rough stalks cutting them. This was no ordinary field. It was designed to be painful and I could feel the blood pooling from my wounds. Both physically and mentally.

"TIMES UP!"

I leaped backwards a few steps, crashing into one of the thick stalks so that it shook violently. My heart pounded against my ribs. He'd scared the shit out of me, as intended.

"Scare you? Too bad robots can't get surprised... Wanna see our next victims?"

"Not particularly..."

"Too bad! Here we go!"

He thrust two beings in front of us. Well, technically three.

Blaze was looking straight ahead, an emotionless mask covering her face. Fear clouded Cream's chestnut eyes as she clutched the sobbing chao to her chest.

"Cute eh? 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25."

The purple female locked eyes with me for a second.

'Pick me' she mouthed.

I had been planning to anyway.

"Blaze."

She said the word bluntly. I guess this was easier for her, for all of us; we barely new Blaze and couldn't harm a child. At least, it was a lot less harsh than the last one for her...

"TIMES UP. SHADOW?"

Sighing, I said the words that would condone me a lifetime of guilt.

"I choose to kill... Blaze the Cat."

**

* * *

**

Wow, compared to the last one, this seemed kinda boring... Sorry. Next chapter should be soon, I wanna get this done xD.

**Sayonara :D.**


	7. In Any Other Circumstances

**Back! Sorry this isn't updated as soon as I said it would be. A million and one excuses, which include I am coming out of my Sonic phase, I'm losing inspiration, I've been more into angst/romance, I gotta work on my collab piece with Nexus, I keep getting oneshot ideas... Take your pick. I'm writing this because I got a PM asking for the chapter and... Whatever, it's here okay ^^. Disclaimieieieieier?**

**Jet: Owns nothing apart from evil guy. And the corn. She owns all the corn.**

**Wave: Thanksyous to:**

**Storm: Asher the Fox!**

**Jet: Silverdawn!**

**Wave: Sonic9234!**

**Storm: Bubbles!**

**Jet: barrel7!**

**Wave: And TailsFOREVER for the reviews and PM ^^. Here we goes...**

* * *

"I choose to kill... Blaze the Cat."

The older female nodded solemnly, not so much fear as relief pooling into her golden eyes. Out of the two companions she had, one would be safe. For now. She'd be visiting the other soon.

"Lovely choice. I can tell you're all getting pretty fed up of this. Do not worry; this should be over quite soon."

He raised the gun towards her, before freezing.

"How about a last hurrah?" he asked, mockingly. "A singsong perhaps? Ode to Blaze?"

I glared at his mocking voice, feeling ruby eyes turning ice cold.

"Shoot. The. Gun."

He smiled wide.

"Oh Shadow, what was all that about wanting people to live? Promise to Maria? Not doing too well with that now, are you? Letting them all suffer?"

I growled at him. So that was it, was it? He'd finished tormenting Rogue so he was moving onto playing with me?

He laughed at my innermost thoughts, before shrugging and responding.

"She's beginning to bore me. You're so much more fun and... _open_."

"JUST DO IT DAMMNIT!"

"Tsk, tsk, wishing people dead again, are we Shadz? This'll be the second one... Mind you, I knew you'd crack. Ultimate Lifeform? More like Ultimate Loser. No matter. The cat will be dead soon enough and you can go back to running around, playing the hero while the rest of them sob and hope you don't choose them. Don't choose someone they love. Although, most of the ones they love _are _dead, aren't they? Heh, no matter. Let's do this."

He smiled maliciously.

"3"

His sickening grin grew wider, red gleaming from the end of his sharpened teeth.

"2"

"Goodbye, Miss Blaze." The innocent rabbit murmured softly.

He cocked the weapon, ears twitching as the sound bounced from the thick, cold walls of the room.

"1"

He pulled the trigger.

_Bang_.

The guardian of the Sol Emeralds fell directly forwards, sickening red flooding directly from her chest, quickly forming a pool around the cat and matting the once well-kempt purple fur. Her eyes were soon glazed over, although the fire in her soul still burned silently, even in death.

Once again, the bee and crocodile were sobbing uncontrollably. Espio, as always, was calm and collected, although grief had started to penetrate the emotionless mask he always wore. Tails was also crying, although trying his best to comfort Amy, who was still curled in a tight ball on the floor. Sobs ripped through her chest and her emerald eyes did not open. Cream, was, surprisingly, not crying. The echidna was just sitting motionlessly, looking downright mad, if not slightly confused.

He laughed once more. He really seemed to relish the pain felt by others.

"Isn't the innocence of children adorable? Especially when one of their best friends is dying? Bravo, my friend. Bravo. Thirty minutes. Go."

The screen disappeared, leaving a haunting silence. No leaves rustled; not a bird made one chirrup; any form of small animal was absent. One sound could be heard. One sound only; short, laboured, shocked breathes broke the silence. The sun was sinking, exploding the sky with bursts of fuscia, peach, and tangerine.

In any other circumstance, it would have been a truly captivating sight to see. A sunset that one could only wish to see in a lifetime.

In any other circumstance, the faker, with help from Rogue, would have persuaded me to sit and stare blankly at the sky. Along with the others, everyone would sit on a clifftop and observe.

In any other circumstance, Tails would say something truly scientific, boring all who listened. But they would listen anyway, for the young fox was a brother to all. His golden heart made him loveable and that's what he was to all present. They would chuckle as his red friend became more and more baffled. They would all laugh and joke with him. They would accept him. They would affectionately ruffle his hair and he would know that he had what he had always wanted. A family. And he would curl up with the warmth in his heart, support that he had never felt before lulling him into a soft sleep upon the clifftop.

In any circumstance, the pink one would try her hardest to become close to Sonic and he would gently push her away until she was almost asleep, which is when he would soften towards her, as he had been doing more and more frequently in his later life, and let her fall asleep curled against him, satisfied smile gracing his muzzle. He would gently drape an arm around her and tell everyone it was to 'make sure she didn't fall' although everyone knew that was a lie. She would still be half awake and ecstatic at the closeness between them. That her daydreams had become reality. His euphoric smile would widen as she sleepily nuzzled into his chest. He wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

In any other circumstance, the echidna would attempt to sit alone, although end up surrounded by all. Rouge would place herself next to him, part of her wishing she could be as young and unaware as the female hedgehog. And, for once, they would not argue but converse like any normal two people. He would make a smart remark about Sonic and Amy, which she would counter only to cause him to blush. She would chuckle at his expression before allowing a dip into silence. Her eyes would trace the planes of his chiselled features, before she would carefully place a hand on top of his, which would cause him to once again blush. But, for once, he would not pull away, and secretly enjoy the warmth he had constantly tried to deny around her. Warmth he had never felt before. Warmth that countered the evident loneliness that had ripped its icy claws through his heart for the largest part of his life.

In any other circumstance, Silver would remember how lucky he was that he had his friend back. He would no longer curse himself for the things never said, but instead gradually shuffle closer until the two were shoulder to shoulder, blushing yet grinning ear to ear. Knowing that despite the fact that they were so different from the rest, they would always have each other. That they would always understand and support each other. That he would forever be complete. That she would had someone that understood her for once and that accepted her for herself.

In other circumstances I would sit back and watch the events unfold. I would predict everything, from a simple hand gesture, to a sentence filled with one hundred and one hidden meanings. I would sit with Omega, who would stay silent for a long while before finally asking what emotion was clogging up the air. I would smile and say it was something I had never experienced. He would say he couldn't comprehend and ask when we would leave. I would say whenever our sister was ready. He would continue in silence for the remainder of the evening. I would sigh, and be grateful that I had been graced with a new try, new companions, that I had been awakened and not left to rot.

In any other circumstances, we could have been happy.

Reality can be a deadly thing. Imagination can be deadlier.

I trudged through the field, continuing at such a pace that I felt as though I would fall to the ground through fatigue. We had been travelling for the whole day. We had not rested for food or water. We hadn't had the time.

Legs, arms, torso cut and bruised from fighting, from robots, from thorns, branches, twigs, roots, from the field, we soldiered onwards.

Why? Because it was the right thing to do? Because we didn't want others to die? Because the guilt was too much?

The reason had been lost long ago.

It had taken what had seemed like hours of constant running, battling fatigue, to finally exit the field. I can't have been that long though; less than thirty minutes.

Who even knew if we were on the right track? Not I. Not I.

We had reached a field of short, cropped grass. Not a single flower grew. Not a hopeful daisy nor a bright buttercup nor a strangely captivating dandelion. Unlike most fields, this was dead, empty.

Just like everywhere else we had passed through today.

A strong, well-built castle was silhouetted in the background, the pure darkness that seemed to radiate from it causing a contrast to the illuminated sky.

Legs throbbing, I continued.

Halfway across the field, and reduced to a walk, the screen broke the sky.

"Hello, hello, hello! Tired are we? My, my, I thought the three of you were meant to be... Nocturnal? Apparently not. Isn't the sky beautiful, eh Shadow? You are right; it would truly have been a gorgeous evening. But now, well, any word that ever had a chance to escape any of our friends' lips has been washed away in a sea of forgotten words and shy emotions. Anything that could have, would have happened. Well, half of them are dead. And the other half are facing death. Love is a cruel thing, eh? I much prefer lust. Fuelled by desire, not weak emotions. A lot stronger, I'd say."

He smiled as he continued.

"Although can you really blame me? All of these people. They had one too many chances. Many stolen moments that were never used. Tsk. Seems as though the only word that could fit this situation is regret."

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you want to know who's up for grabs now, eh?"

He revealed one sobbing bee, one crocodile who was trying to control his sobbing and a strangely calm rabbit.

"I'd like you to choose two of these people."

A glare ripped through my eyes.

"You said one at a time."

"Pfft. You'll live. They won't. Choose."

"No."

"How about they all die then?"

I growled, about to retort, before I was cut off by a small voice.

"... Mister Shadow?"

I faced the young rabbit, who had wisdom far beyond her years gracing her chestnut eyes.

"Mister Shadow?" She repeated. "I was thinking... Mister Big will be getting awfully lonely up there without Froggy. I would not mind going up to be with him. Otherwise, he will be all alone and very sad. I would never want that to happen."

I stared at the young girl in shock. How the hell did she become so mature?

"A-are you sure?" It was Rouge who spoke.

"Oh yes, Miss Rouge. I am very sure. I would not like Mister Big to get lonely."

"Chao, chao!"

I looked at Vector who was nodding like crazy.

"Do what ya gotta do, just save the kid. I love 'im like a brother, y'see and it just wouldn't be fair!"

I glanced and nodded to Omega. We didn't need time to decide this time around.

"KILL CHOSEN BY I. VECTOR THE CROCODILE, CREAM THE RABBIT AND CHEESE THE CHAO."

**

* * *

**

... Can I get an "AWH" for Cream's innocent little mind? Next chapter soon. I was thinking, should I do an epilogue after this is done? You know, like a "One year later" thing for the survivors, to see what they do after the incident and how all the dead are remembered. Like a memorial and future thing in one. Tell me what you think ^^.

**Until next time, my friends...**

**Sayonara XD.**


	8. Innocence

**I WILL get this done by the time my summer's over! Alright, two chapters to go after this... Let's go. Disclaimer.**

**Jet: She only owns the evil guy and the plot idea.**

**Wave: And huge thanks to...**

**Storm: TailsFOREVER!**

**Jet: AlloraPrower!**

**Wave: Silverdawn!**

**Storm: Asher!**

**Jet: Bubbles!**

**Wave: Nexus!**

**Storm: And barrel7!**

**Let's do this...**

* * *

"KILL CHOSEN BY I. VECTOR THE CROCODILE, CREAM THE RABBIT AND CHEESE THE CHAO."

I cringed as more protests were cried out in futile efforts.

"Vector! What's happening? VECTOR!"

The young bee was flung to his other carer who, for once, wrapped the sobbing child in an iron hug.

The pink hedgehog's sobs became louder, echoing in a ghostly fashion around the cold room.

"NO! Cream! She's- she- she's just a child!" She screamed rather than sobbed, only to be enveloped in a sea of tears.

Her two true friends, close enough to be siblings and the love of her life had been torn from her, right in front of her eyes. And I knew she blamed us.

He smiled once again and raised the gun towards the green crocodile's head.

"Smile." He said as he cocked it. "Last words?"

The now sobbing reptile turned, attempting a sorrowful smile.

"Thankyou buddy, for everything. I appreciate all ya done for me. And kid, grow up big and strong for me. Remember, always be brave and always do the right thing."

The chameleon nodded, mist coating his usually serious golden orbs. The child continued to sob, hiccupping from doing so.

"B-but Vector! I don't want you to leave!"

"I gotta do what I gotta do kid... I'm sorry..."

The tears flowed silently as a laugh echoed from his lips.

_Bang._

With a quite _thud _the golden-hearted reptile fell, red staining his trademark headphones and glistening lightly from claws that had never harmed a fly.

I cringed. It was always the least deserving ones, wasn't it?

He smiled, raising the weapon now towards the strangely calm young rabbit.

"No! Not her! Anyone else! P-please, t-take anyone else. Not her. Not..." The sobs consumed her once again.

"Miss Amy?"

The pink hedgehog slowly raised her head upwards to meet the chestnut eyes that stared into her.

"C-cream?"

"Amy... If I don't do now then Mister Big will be all alone. I am sure you will be okay; Mister Knuckles and Tails will take care of you. And don't worry; I will be sure to help take care of Mister Sonic too. Goodbye Mister Knuckles. Goodbye Tails."

"No..."

The younger female just smiled, waving at the ones left.

"Goodbye Amy! I'll say hello to Mister Sonic for you! I promise!"

She turned back forwards, waving oh so jovially at the screen. Of course, this made his malicious smile widen even more as he cocked the weapon...

_Bang._

Both Rouge and I cringed and looked away as the child died silently. When my head did finally dare itself to look upwards, I saw that the child had fallen with closed eyes. She was still clutching the limp body of the chao and the innocent smile that had often graced her muzzle in life was still apparent in death. Only a small amount of blood spilt from the wound, the whole of her body giving off the impression that the young rabbit was sleeping, not deceased.

He laughed yet again, a sound I was fast getting sick of.

Charmy continued to sob into his friends' chest, repeatedly crying

"Vector! I want Vector! Bring Vector back..."

The chameleon was still misty-eyed. Tails, as usual, was trying to unsuccessfully fight tears. The hedgehog and the echidna hadn't moved a noticeable amount; she was still sobbing on the floor and he was still looking angry.

"Well, well. Lovely, wasn't it? Now, I know what you're expecting. Me to bid you farewell, the screen to disappear and you to search onwards. This time, such events shall not be happening. You seem to be very close to the location that we are... Located in. You have thirty minutes. If you do not get here within those minutes then it is game over for each of our friends here. If you do, you may do what you like. Free them, kill me; whatever you feel like. But that's a big 'if'."

A hiss escaped my lips as I glared at him.

"Then what was the whole point! Why not kill them all at once!"

"Well Shadow... That wouldn't be fun now, would it? Shall we recap on the five friends we have left?"

"Let's see... First up, he's the golden hearted sidekick of our newly deceased hero, Mr Miles Prower!"

"Next up, you all know him, most of you hate him, it's Knuckles!"

"Thirdly, the silent one you always forget... Espio the Chameleon!"

"He's immature and innocent... Charmy Bee!"

"And lastly... She has nothing left in life... No companion... Amy Rose!"

He said each name with gusto, clapping game show style. Except nobody was cheering.

"Silence? Oh, you guys are so grumpy today! I know what you're all thinking... Why? Why now? Why this? Well, for one I am bored of your friends. He"

He gestured to Espio.

"Doesn't say much. He"

He gestured to Tails.

"Keeps trying to tell himself to be strong. He"

He gestured to Charmy.

"Is just too naïve. She"

He gestured to Amy.

"Keeps sobbing. Which is amusing at first but really foes hurt my ears. And _he_"

He gestured to Knuckles.

"Keeps attempting to fight and/or threaten me. _Not _a good idea. But that's not what you wanted, is it? You wanted to know why this all started, didn't you? Well, I shall be glad to divulge."

"For twenty years, I have been forming. Yes Shadow, twenty. That's the eighteen years that our lovely Rouge plus lived plus the two years you resided on the ARK before the incident. Being in status does not count. Now, as I was saying... Twenty years. Every time you smiled, every time you felt bliss, happiness, a part of me died inside. Every time anger pulsed through you, every time you felt incomplete, every time you felt that you were not good enough, that someone was better, every time there was something, some_one_ you wanted so desperately it hurt, every time something was ripped from you, every time your soul was damaged, every time you were betrayed... Every time you _hurt_, I grew stronger. A part of me, locked inside each of you for twenty long years, in my own personal hell, in peril, in agony but unable to move, barely able to breathe. But able to see. Able to see every pain each of you ever felt. Narrowing it down, it ended with the beings I have or had here. Each of them has caused one of you unimaginable pain, whether it be emotionally or physically. Through pure _ignorance_, through fights, through blackmail, through jealousy... Anything really. You see I am actually doing you a favour. It was your own fault if you happened to become emotionally attached. You see, when I claimed this body I became numb. It's so much easier, I must tell you. I am all of you. Although, you already knew that, didn't you?"

He smiled sadistically, gesturing to his mismatched, scarred, horrifying body.

"Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Let's go go go!"

The screen disappeared once again. For the longest second in my life, I stood staring blankly forwards.

What... Had just happened?

No time for questions.

Vigorously shaking my head, clearing any fear or grief that may have been threatening to freeze over my mind I briskly walked towards the dark castle, all traces if fatigue quickly dispersing.

Soon I was running faster than I thought could ever be possible. That made a few things I thought never possible that had happened today.

Actually getting there was no problem. Considering the situation, there were no more traps sprung and no more tricks. The door didn't take much; thanks to Omega, it was dust within seconds.

Entering the establishment, I slowed to a walk, ears pricked for any sign of attack. The room was set out as an ancient castle; the walls and floors were pure stone. Candelabras holding dimly lit candles were evenly spaced across each wall. A stone staircase was directly ahead. The rest was... empty. And perfect. Too perfect. Each stone was in line with the one on its right, left, above and below. The stairs were cut evenly and smoothly. The candles did not flicker.

Upon reaching the centre I stopped. We had to consider any option we had.

"Should we... Split up?" She asked, gesturing towards the stairs. There could be more than one corridor above.

I shook my head fiercely; I didn't know what could happen and I certainly wasn't losing any more than necessary.

Climbing the staircase, my head whipped from side to side, trying to sense if any traps were near. As always, the castle stayed eerily silent.

At the top, two corridors proceeded to the left and right. Acting on instinct and taking the right, we ended up facing a large, thick wooden door studded with black brass studs. The large handle was made from the same material.

Almost as one, Rouge and I moved forwards, pressing an ear each against the door. Hearing being no where near as developed; I could only make out faint breathing. Turning, she nodded at me. This was the place.

Taking a deep breath, I reached for the handle. I wasn't sure what to expect. Gripping it tightly, I turned it only to receive resistance. Growly slightly, I tugged again at the door to no avail. Slamming one fists against it I hissed angrily as a voice echoed from my wrist.

"You really think I'd let you waltz in and take the prize? I don't think so. You need a key. Fifteen minutes. Now...Who to shoot first? Hmm..."

Fuck. I looked towards her. She was a hunter, right? Nodding, she quickly took flight down the opposite corridor, again ending up against a heavy door. Although this one was unlocked.

Slowly, the three of us proceeded inside. The room, again, was set in stone. A few suits of armour were set against the walls as decoration. The key was suspended from the ceiling. She upwards to get it but upon touching it set off some kind of trap.

At once, every helmet on every suit of armour opened, revealing glowing red eyes. Swords drawn, the hall erupted into chaos.

One swiped, barely missing the sole on one hover shoe. Another lunged from behind, leaving me barely enough time to leap out of the way. Landing in a crouch, a third lunged once more. Gaining momentum, I leaped, roundhouse kicking the helmet from the body to reveal a severely disfigured, brown-grey face. Scars littered it, the mouth pulled down and the eyes a vibrant scarlet. The undead.

Growling, I landed a spin dash through the middle of the disfigured body. It fell to the ground with a sickening _thud_.

Something was thrown into my side, knocking the breath from my body and throwing me against the wall. Cringing as my back slammed against the rough stone, my eyes opened and all I could do was watch as the sword went to impale me, only hoping that my companions could finish the duty I had failed...

Almost a hundred bullets shot through the body of the creature, causing it to fall limply to the floor. A cold hand gripped my wrist, abruptly pulling me to my feet. I smiled at my robotic friend.

The room was littered with armoured pieces and bodies of the zombies. Blinking, I realised that had been the second time that day that I had been saved from serious injury or death. I smiled, one that did not last long as I caught sight of the wrist communicator.

_30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... 24... 23... 22... 21..._

Heart pounding, we raced from the room and back towards the door. Surely, we would have enough time?

_14... 13... 12... 11..._

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

She jammed the key into the lock.

_5..._

It turned slightly before getting caught.

_4..._

Frustration and fear griped her eyes as she worked on the lock.

_3..._

I slammed my fist against the door.

_2..._

It turned slightly, creaking under the effort.

_1._

_Click._

**

* * *

**

Two chapters left! Will be done soon. Believe me, I HATED killing Cream D:.

**Until next time my friends...**

**Sayonara.**


	9. Left Behind

**HAI. THIS IS THE LAST PROPER CHAPTER. The next will be my epilogue. YAY. Alright, let's go!**

**Jet: She only owns the evil guy. OH and the field before the castle was based on Hyrule Field from the Legend of Zelda series... She has obsessions people... Run for yo lives...**

**Wave: And large thanks too...**

**Storm: Koollolly! (Especially for the dedication of reading in ICT XD)**

**Jet: Nexuuuuus! **

**Wave: Silverdawn!**

**Storm: Asher!**

**Jet: Bubbles!**

**Wave: AlloraPrower!**

**Storm: barrel7!**

**Jet: ChReNiC! **

**Wave: For the awesomness reviews!**

**And Nexus, I would love to kill Amy. *Gets mobbed by rabid Amy-lovers*. LEAVE ME ALONE. I ALWAYS LIKE ROUGE MORE. Don't hurt me... ANYWAY. Ok, so I wouldn't **_**love **_**to kill her but she'd be easier than a hell of a lot of the others and she kinda irritates me. I don't hate her though. Promise! But... I can't. Because it's over. D:. Anyway, ENJOYETH the second-last chapter ^^.**

* * *

I practically fell through the door, quickly straightening and adopting the fighting pose.

The place itself left nothing to be desired. Bleak stone covered the walls and floors, like the rest of the castle. Only this time there were bloodstains on the floor. The room reeked of death.

No bodies were in sight; I had no idea where he'd flung them. I didn't want to know.

He was in the middle of the desolate place, holding a gun to the young bee. He smiled at our entrance; everyone knew we'd ended up cutting it close. Too close.

"Well, well. You're one second late. I should kill them all. Lucky for you today I'm feeling very... _generous. _I've let you get away with a few things today. Count you're blessings." His voice deepened into a sadistic snarl with the last sentence as he flung the child to the ground, blood welling from a wound in his arm caused by those razor sharp claws.

Slowly, he dropped the weapon he had been using to the ground. Pressing down upon it with one foot, it cracked and instantly broke into a thousand shards.

In a flash, we were upon him. In any other situation I would have liked to see him bleed before death, but right then the main priority was getting the fuck out of there.

Omega gripped his strong neck with one hand, lifting him high above the floor and slowly crushing the life from his body.

I knew everybody would have loved a turn in helping to murder the gruesome creature but it had to be done quickly.

Even in great pain, a smile was spread over his muzzle. He was satisfied with what he achieved here. Sick bastard.

A gurgling sound erupted from his lips as he choked out those last words that he seemed so desperate to say.

"I hope you're glad with who you have left... Because there's no going back now... You can't change your mind... You... Killed them."

A sharp _snap _cut off anything else he might have wanted to say as the now limp body was flung to the ground. Eight pairs of eyes watched darkness envelope the body before it disintegrated in a way I thought was only possible in horror films.

Turning, I saw each pair of dully glowing eyes staring at me in confusion, pain, fear; orbs of yellow, blue, green, violet, silent for once and asking for guidance.

She was crippled on the floor, sobs still ripping through her chest. Weakly, she pulled herself to weak legs, only to slip back down again. Miles caught her lightly, pulling his arm around her in support, enabling her to walk.

I had never seen such a kind hearted male in my life.

I nodded, signalling for them to follow. I did not want to speak inside this room; death lingered from every inch of the place.

It was only as we reached the outside, the icy breeze like a slap across the cheek, that I slowed to a stop, turning to view the few we had managed to spare.

Charmy Bee was sobbing against his last friend's chest and softly repeating his deceased companion's name; the young child would be scarred for life. Upon reaching the long grass that bordered the castle, she slipped to the floor once more, his young body unable to support her for any longer. He crouched next to her, trying to coax her back upwards, to no avail. The echidna was the only one standing alone; a loner all his life, now even more alone than ever. Everybody else had someone. He was alone.

I approached her, standing over her frail body. Her head turned, emerald eyes piercing through me with one emotion. Anger.

After everything, she still blamed us. Anger flared within me; she was happy to let someone else suffer, but when it came to herself, she had the _audacity_ to blame the ones that had tried to help.

"Get up." My voice lacked emotion; she didn't deserve that much.

"N-no... You... You..." Her voice cracked under the emotion, pushing her face once more to the ground. He continued to pat her sympathetically, trying to get her up.

"_Us._ _We_ did nothing." I spat.

"You... You... Killed him..." She managed to choke out between sobs.

My eyes narrowed and something cold inside of me snapped.

"No. That sick, twisted bastard killed him. And you're just as sick for believing him. You don't even know what love is. Just a stupid little infatuation that will pass within a few months. It's funny; you were quite happy to go along with anyone else being murdered in cold blood as long as _you _got who _you _wanted to live. But, then again, you've always been like that, haven't you? You lived but that's not good enough, is it? You're life has been spared, you're blood not spilled. You're lucky to be alive. You saw what had to happen and you have the _audacity _to blame the three of us? You are an ungrateful little bitch; you always have been and always will be." I spat the words out like daggers; I knew it was harsh but she had really, really pissed me off.

She gazed up in shock, the tears finally drying for a second. A stunned silence echoed around the clearing; nobody thought even Shadow the Hedgehog was _that _harsh.

"Leave her. We're leaving." I turned on my heel, walking a few paces before stopping to glance backwards.

Omega, Rouge and the echidna had started to follow. It took a few seconds before the two detectives, still wrapped in a hug full of comfort and sorrow, walked forwards. Slowly, the young kitsune stopped comforting his friend. He looked torn but after a few seconds deliberating left her side, glancing back with guilt and sorrow clouding his young blue eyes.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this is short and all, I had NO inspiration for this chapter seeing as nothing was really happening... I promise the epilogue will be better.

I was listening to Stan - Eminem throughout this 0_0.

**Im'a leave now before I get murdered by a million and one Amy fans.**

**Until next time my friends.**

**Sayonara.**


	10. Epilouge: One Year On

**GUYS. LAST CHAPTER. **

**Jet: She does not own any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Wave: And thanks to... Silverdawn!**

**Storm: Nexus!**

**Jet: SoNiCrOxMaIsOx!**

**Wave: ChReNiC!**

**Storm: For the awesome reviews!**

**Alright, short A/N because there shall be a longer one at the bottom. Enjoy the epilogue...**

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME ANTI-SHADAMY, SLIGHT AMY HATE, SLIGHT HINTS OF VECTNILLA, SLIGHT HINTS OF TAIREAM, SLIGHT HINTS OF SONAMY AND KNOUGE (Jeez, it was about time...) IF YOU HAVE AN ALLERGY TO ANY OF THESE CAUTION IS ADVISED WHEN READING.**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

My eyes snapped open with a start, the burning, sharp edges of the nightmare that had just plagued my otherwise peaceful sleep ebbing away.

It was just a dream.

The first thing I was aware of was the cool spring breeze, slowly shifting the leaves many coloured leaves from the trees that were once again being re-born. Dew wet my fur, its dampness cooling the heat from the nightmare; I was lying on oddly soft grass. The slab of stone that stood right in front of my eyes told me where I was; the graveyard.

Without bothering to read the stone, I yawned. I thought I'd got over this; a large part of the first year after I recovered my memories I would, in a deep sleep, walk down to the graveyard from Club Rouge, (where Omega and I had and still have now permanently started to live after realising that we were, in fact, homeless) and fall before Maria's gravestone, only to be woken by either a prod in the back from said club's namesake or the wind hitting my face.

The place I was laying was unusually comfortable, as if the ground had only been churned up a year or so ago, not over fifty years.

Glancing upwards, I caught sight of the sun; the positioning told me it must have been at least half ten. I was meant to meet Rouge at work a whole twenty minutes ago.

Sighing, I pushed my hands under my chest, attempting to stand. Not realising how close I'd been, my nose grated the stone.

Flinching backwards I gasped, for the first time catching sight of the name upon the headstone.

**Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**1994-2010.**

**Friend, hero, brother.**

**Sacrificed for the good of another.**

**Dearly beloved and missed by all.**

Stumbling backwards, I gasped in pain, doubling over before tripping over a second headstone.

**Cream the Rabbit.**

**Buried with beloved pet 'Cheese'**

**2004-2010.**

**Daughter, Friend to all.**

'**Polite, golden hearted young girl'**

**Dearly missed.**

My eyes slid closed, the memories returning.

The screams, the pain, the shots, the blood; all of it.

It hadn't been a dream. This nightmare was reality.

I wasn't working today. It was a year since such incident and in one hour every survivor was coming for a remembrance.

A year... So much had changed.

Nobody told the public. We reported to G.U.N straight away, telling them everything. They listened, wide eyed, open-mouthed. They then told us to shut the hell up. They told us they needed an excuse; if the public knew what had happened well, they would go wild. They made up an excuse. They told everyone that The Doctor had gone wild once again, coaxing us all before blowing up the island. Sonic the Hedgehog died getting us survivors out. So we were thought of as week, non-heroes so they could over-glorify his memory. The whole story had many, many flaws but the public believe anything in a newspaper.

The company wasn't sympathetic. They gave the whole "Someone close to you died, take a couple weeks off and come back fresh on Monday" line.

Miles Prower, also known as Tails, was still grieving for his brother and too for the young rabbit. Nobody had noticed him enough to realise his feelings or how much he had cared. A year on, he continued building machines to fill the loneliness he felt. See this talent, G.U.N asked if he could assist them. Feeling without a purpose now that his world-saving brother was gone, he accepted. He fixes the machines occasionally, although never anything too much; he is only a nine year old.

The two ex-detectives were the unlucky two that had to break the news to Cream's mother. She sobbed for a while, and for the head detective; nobody had realised the stupid crush had worked both ways. It didn't take long for her mothering instincts to override; she asked if they would like to live with her, since now they had no agency. She quickly took the young bee as her adopted son; at least he's happy now. Espio also lives with the two; she treats the seventeen year old like a teenage son. Soon after we got back I extended an offer to him; he would come to work in G.U.N as an espionage spy. He accepted; with no job, he was grateful just for the companionship. We've worked with him a few times on missions; I consider him a good person and I know that he is a great friend of Rouge.

Rouge. She still believes that a large part of this was her own fault, I know, although she does not show grieving on the outside. At nineteen, she is the oldest of everyone and I have never once seen her cry; I respect her greatly for that.

Omega has had the most significant change. He feels compassion for many who do not deserve to be harmed; if ever witnessing a lesser person being harmed, he will rush to the situation. He surprised everyone; this robot really does have feelings.

The echidna still lives on the island above the clouds, although he took his friend's advice does come down often. I do not see him much; he only rarely visits anyone besides Miles or Rouge. We never did quite see eye-to-eye. Now seventeen, he is very much the same as always. I know he feels guilt although he never shows it; he still remains somewhat of a loner, with just two emotional ties.

The two did come together, as I had always expected, although it wasn't for two months. What happened didn't change the fact that they were still obnoxious and stubborn. They still argue; it's common for her to tell me about something that has happened, only for me to turn up an hour later and find them in each other's arms again; some things never change.

She did return after three days. Nobody questioned her actions or where she had been; she rarely talked to anyone. She does try to be happy but the sorrow is easy to see. She still blames us and will rarely converse with any of us, especially Rouge; I know she finds it horribly unfair that the person that sentenced her 'love' to death went on to find just that, to be happy. She is angry at the kind heated Vanilla for 'replacing' her daughter. She does not understand that this is what the young rabbit would have wanted. That has nothing to do with me though; I do not sympathise or feel any different from the day I told her those harsh words. At thirteen she is still as immature as she was before.

The graveyard is silent as everybody presses together around the small cluster of graves. It starts to rain; how cliché.

Some sob; the pink hedgehog being one and Vanilla being another. The former falls to her knees, wondering why and sobbing harder seeing the couple embrace, something she will never get.

A single tear runs from the young Kitsune's sapphire eye; he has grown much stronger in just one year. He bows his head in remembrance.

The young bee clings to his new mother; the two have strong bond, finding comfort in each other.

Espio bows his head also, remembering those loved and lost.

Rouge stands, fists clenched and eyes shut tightly; attempting not to cry, to be the strong one. Masculine arms wrap tightly around her hips; she turns to return the embrace, burying her face in his chest. Lightly, he kisses her forehead, placing his cheek against the top of her head and murmuring something inaudible. She stops shaking.

Beside me, the robot is silent. I couldn't expect much more.

One year on, the wounds are still open. Those gone would never be forgotten and I cannot help but feel a pang of guilt.

I place the single carnation down, looking out onto the grey horizon. They will never be forgotten...

But people must move on.

**

* * *

**

I hoped you liked my depressing epilogue. Now, the last authors note.

Asher, Luna Stellanova, EchidnaGirl, barrel7, Bubbles, Koollolly, SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, Silverdawn, -MintCloud-, Sonic9234, TailsFOREVER, AlloraPrower, Nexus, ChReNiC.

**You do not know how grateful I am to all of you for your reviews. Seriously, if not for them then this story would not be where it is now.**

**It's really transformed from the idea I had whilst shopping one day in Tesco. To take the time to review once is awesome enough, but to actually review every chapter since you started reading the fic... Wow. I'm very humbled that you followed it and that you actually enjoyed it. I do hope to see you all again. Once again, I thank you all.**

**Until next time my friends.**

**Sayonara! XD.**


	11. NOTICE

**Note-**

THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW! Named Tatoue Sur Le Coer for anyone that was interested... I'll stop updating this now (:

I'm thinking of a sequel to this; it wouldn't be another killing spree, don't worry :L (there isn't anybody LEFT to kill); it would take place two years on and, surprisingly, be centred around Amy. Or a lot of it at least. No more details; I only have a sketchy plot but I will say it will have the Babylon Rogues as well as the 'survivors' (Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Espio, Charmy) as well as including Vanilla and Tikal. I've felt like writing something a little darker again for a while and I feel this would help me develop skills on characters such as Espio, who I adore but never write and Amy, who I would like to get better at as well as Tikal and be able to include the Rogues; I LOVE them but never have.

Couples... Sonamy, obviously. Knouge, obviously. Thinking maybe dabble and have a little toy about with some Shadikal, and it probably would hint Silvaze, Taiream + Vectnilla since they're mostly... Y'know... Gone. It wouldn't so much be a ROMANCE fic though.

I'm not sure, I just got the idea and, since this is my most popular fic (besides Torture)... I thought it might be interesting.

Just thought I'd post it as I want opinions on what I should do.

Would you be interested in a sequel?

I guess I'll be seeyin' ya!

Cherrlex

THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW! Named Tatoue Sur Le Coer for anyone that was interested... I'll stop updating this now (:


End file.
